russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Light TV 33 New Schedule
Light TV 33, the #1 children's kid friendly TV network in Philippine television as the country's premier motivational TV of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., with an operated AM radio stations like DZJV 1458 kHz, the #1 most trusted motivational radio station in CALABARZON. With its new slogan and advertising campaign Kaibigan Mo!, celebrating 2nd year anniversary prides itself to the Kaibigan network tries to portray genuine, eternal and most intimate friendship Jesus Christ has offer everyone. Schedule Monday-Friday :4:30 am – JIL programs replay :5:30 am – Light Up :6 am – Magandang Umagang Pinoy! (LIVE) :8 am – Youth Bytes :8:30 am – Japan Video Topics :9 am – Ms. Charity's Diner (Monday-Wednesday) :Praise Moves Kids (Thursday and Friday) :9:30 am – Bugtime Adventure :10 am – Retro News: A Blast from the Past :10:30 am – Sarah’s Stories :11 am – Gospel Bill (Monday-Wednesday) :Super Simple Science Stuff (Thursday and Friday) :11:30 am – ImagineLand :12 nn – Superbook :12:30 pm – The Flying House :1 pm – Auto-B-Good :1:30 pm – Story Keepers :2 pm – Colby's Clubhouse :2:30 pm – The World of Jonathan Singh :3 pm – God Rocks! :3:30 pm – Animal Altas (Monday-Wednesday) :Knock Knock Show (Thursday and Friday) :4 pm – Quigley's Village :4:30 pm – Ishine Knect :5 pm – The 700 Club Asia :6 pm – Adyenda (LIVE) (simulcast over DZJV 1458 kHz) :6:30 pm – Mundo Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZJV 1458 kHz) :7:30 pm – Legal Forum (LIVE) :7:45 pm - :Monday, Tuesday & Thursday: This is My Story, This is My Song :Wednesday & Friday: MMTLBA (until 10 pm) :8:30 pm - :Monday: Life Giver :Tuesday: Pisobilities :Thursday: The Healthy Life :9:30 pm – Midnight Prayer Helps (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :10 pm – News Light (LIVE) (simulcast over DZJV 1458 kHz) :10:30 pm – Solemn Sessions :11 pm to 1 am – Hillsong Concert Specials Saturday :4:30 am – JIL programs replay :6 am – In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley :7 am – Jesus the Healer :8 am – OK TV :8:30 am – Kids Like You :9 am – Creations Creatures :9:30 am – Puppet Parade :10 am – Brainy Baby :10:30 am – Sarap Pinoy :11 am – Adyenda :11:30 am – Psalty Kids Bible :12 nn – Little Women :12:30 pm – Friends and Heroes :1 pm – Huggabug Club :1:30 pm – Dooley and Pals :2 pm – Donkey Ollie :2:30 pm – Real Lives, Real People :3 pm – Road to Emmaus Village :3:30 pm – PJM Forum :4 pm – Lingkod Bayan ni Tony Falcon :4:30 pm – Diyos at Bayan (LIVE) :5:30 pm – I Love Pinas! :6 pm – Gabay at Aksyon :7 pm – MMTLBA :9 pm – IGNITE: Gospel Music Festival :10 pm – News Light (LIVE) :10:30 pm – Solemn Sessions :11 pm to 1 am – Hillsong Concert Specials Sunday :4:30 am – JIL programs replay :6 am – This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) :7 am – Diyos at Bayan :8 am – Gospel TV Mass (LIVE) :9 am – GOOD TV Hour :12 nn – Sarap Pinoy :12:30 pm – Midnight Prayer Helps :1 pm – The 700 Club Asia :2 pm – Lord of the Nation :3 pm – Road Trip :4 pm – MMTLBA :8 pm – IGNITE: Gospel Music Festival (simulcast over DZJV 1458 kHz) :9:30 pm – Light Cinema Specials :11:30 pm – News Light (LIVE) :12 mn to 1 am – Jesus the Healer Note: Plus with Light TV Newsbreak every hour from 10 am-5 pm and 8:30-9:30 pm everyday. Light TV also airs the live special coverage such as SONA, election covergae from Eleksyon ng Pilipino and many more. 'Programming' News and Current Affairs *''Magandang Umagang Pinoy!'' - A morning show hosted by Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Kata Inocencio. Discuss the latest and relevant local, international and national issues in such a way that the program will provide people with facts and information they need to know in their breakfast. The program provides an interactive venue for viewers, voice calls and text messages provide an avenue for live interaction with updates on the latest news and current events, health, public service, advice, importance, traffic, culture and useful tips as well as its Jesus is Lord church bible, weather updates, schools, livelihood and guest performances. *''Light TV Newsbreak'' - 5-minute newsbreak every 10:00am to 5:00pm and 8:30pm to 9:30pm daily. *''Adyenda'' - What is in the daily agenda of Juan de la Cruz? Adyenda, the flagship news program tackles all-encompassing subjects from public policies, politics, to issues on the environment, international relations and the arts from the latest news. Anchored by Secretary Joel Villanueva, Director-General of the Technical Education and Skills Development Authority (TESDA), the news program is a two-time awardee of the Anak TV Seal Awards. *''Mundo Balita'' - A latest, freshest, hot and timely news of the day, a new flagship news program anchored by Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Sheryl Edd Hermosa. *''News Light'' - News Light is Light TV 33's flagship newscast what would stand out and make a difference in the name of truth, integrity, credibility and justice in the latest news. Anchored by Jenna Serano. *''Diyos at Bayan'' - A forum among representatives of major stakeholders and reliable sources in the Philippine society about how God and the nation can work together to resolve pressing societal issues.The longest-running public affairs program in the Philippines is hosted by Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva. *''Legal Forum'' - On-air discussion of legal issues, answering the questions of letter senders, as hosted by renowned lady lawyer, Atty. Joji Alonso, together with other prominent lawyers as guests. *''Real Lives, Real People'' - TV program that presents different lives of people encompassing his different experiences, trials and triumphs that inspire others to pursue and continue receiving God’s blessings and graces. Hosted by Ms. Jos Alcedo. *''Lingkod Bayan ni Tony Falcon'' - Lingkod Bayan is pure public service which caters all walks of life but most specifically the poorest members of the society. It has four (4) segments composed of Medical and Dental services, Entertainment, Lingkod Bayan Balita and Lingkod Bayan Choice with a total length of 30 minutes. The program is hosted by Tony Falcon, a 23 year veteran of public service broadcasting. *''Pissobilities'' - A financial advisory program teaching Filipinos innovative ways to tap the income-generating potentials of their hard-earned peso to bring in wealth and prosperity. The program is hosted by the money guru himself, Francisco J. Colayco. *''Gabay at Aksyon'' - The public service program hosted by Ms. Rose Solangon. Entertainment *''IGNITE: Gospel Music Festival'' - Amateur Christian bands will slug it out for the chance to win Php100,000 pesos and ink an exclusive recording contract featuring all original compositions with MUSIKATHA, one of the leaders in music album recording in the country. They will also have the chance to become a regular fixture in Light TV 33’s different shows. And to make things more exciting, the winning band's church will get an additional P100,000 bonus! Hosted by VJ Carl and VJ Rem of The Flaming Youth. *''Light Cinema Specials'' - Be entertained. Be relaxed. Be inspired. Light Cinema Specials bring you different inspiring movies that will entertain and make you relax. *''Solemn Sessions'' - Join our gigs of prayer and worship here on Solemn Sessions. *''This is My Story, This is My Song'' - A musical variety show will give us a glimpse on the genesis of a song with host Mr. Jungee Marcelo. Cultural and Educational *''I Love Pinas!'' - A 30-minute full-packed travel show featuring the adventurous host, Carlo Lorenzo. The program gives entertainment and information about cultures, festivals, food and everything regarding the places featured. It tours its viewers around the scenic and historic spots around the Philippines. *''The Healthy Life'' - Not only inform you about health issues and facts on diseases and illnesses, it will also give you tips on healthy lifestyle choices, hosted by Dr. Cris and Dra. Linda Enriquez. *''Road Trip'' - Teens and yuppies – let’s join in the fun on this joyride adventure of Road Trip. It is hosted by Pastor. Ru Dela Torre. *''Sarap Pinoy'' - Sarap Pinoy serves on a silver platter Filipinos world-famous cuisines and delicacies. Its objective is to promote different Filipino dishes of different places in the Philippines which is, Masarap, sulit, at Pinoy na Pinoy. The program is hosted by Chef Rhea and Jay-jay SyCip with Carlo Lorenzo. Sports *''MMTLBA'' - The Metro Manila Tiong Lian Basketball Association is the basketball leagye for game tames in the Philippines nationwide from Luzon, Visatas and Mindanao meet in court at Light TV Sports tournament. Chiang Kai Shek College (defending champion), Hope Christian High School, Xavier School, St. Jude Catholic School, St. Stephen’s High School and Grace Christian College. (Uno High School has withdrawn its membership in the MMTLBA.) Double round-robin format in the Elimination Round (a total of 10 games per team). The top two teams after the Elimination Round will face each other in the best-of-three Finals. Gospel *''Road to Emmaus Village'' - From moses to messiah to discover the hebraic roots of our christian faith. *''Jesus the Healer'' - A gospel preaching and healing program featuring the public sermons of Jesus is Lord's spiritual director, Bro. Eddie Villanueva, and other respected JIL pastors. *''Gospel TV Mass'' *''PJM Forum'' - A panel discussion of current Philippine societal and political issues and the role of the Christian sector as God's major instrument of change to carry out His divine plan for the nation. Hosted by Bishop Dan Balais, Bishop Leo Alconga and Ptr. Domeng Rivera. *''Lord of the Nation'' *''Great Day to Live with Bro. Greg Durante'' - “Biyaya ng Diyos Christian Fellowship” was born in 1987. It started from a congregation of seven people at a car garage led by our brother, Greg Durante at JPA Subdivision, Muntinlupa City-Philippines. He responded to God’s call and by faith he left his job to do the work God had assigned him to do. The Lord has blessed our brother’s steps and after two decades of ministry, “Biyaya ng Diyos Christian Fellowship” brought forth a bigger, braver faith-led ministry, and more ambitious for our Lord, the Greg Durante Ministry for Christ. *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' - A show that aims to be a beacon of hope for those who are physically, emotionally and spiritually unwell, there’s Midnight Prayer Helps, hosted by Ms. Cel De Guzman. *''Light Up'' - Light Up will surely perk up your mornings – the perfect way to start the day. Light Up is hosted by Ms Cel De Guzman, Ptr. Bobot Bernardo and Ptr. Amor Adela *''The 700 Club Asia'' - The 700 Club Asia showcases dramatical accounts of lives amazingly transformed by the power of Jesus Christ. The show also features life-changing testimonies, insightful and timely news features, inspirational song numbers, and interviews with celebrities, social figures, and experts in various fields. The daily program highlights a special focus each day, with mainstay host, Peter Kairuz, joined by actress Coney Reyes, noted broadcaster, and CBN Asia Vice President for Production and Programming Kata Inocencio, broadcasters Mari Kaimo and Alex Tinsay, columnist Felichi Pangilinan-Buizon, and beauty queen, Camilla Kim Galvez. Be blessed and share the good news of God’s message of salvation. *''Life Giver'' - Tackles testimonies of believers and their life-changing transformation through Jesus Christ. It is hosted by Dory Villanueva. Foreign *''GOOD TV'' - Chinese-block religious programming *''Hillsong Concert Specials'' *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) *''Youth Bytes'' - When teens find chirch and the things of god boring! One of the great enemies the Church faces in this generation is teenage boredom with the things of God. This is a serious problem among today's youth and Youth Bytes goes on the offence in helping God's people fight this. Youth Bytes is a DVD resource that is designed to give anyone working with young people a powerful new tool to engage the faith of teens and young adults. *''In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley'' - Dr. Charles F. Stanley is senior pastor of First Baptist Church Atlanta, founder of In Touch Ministries, and a New York Timesbest-selling author. He demonstrates a keen awareness of people's needs and provides Christ-centered biblically based principles for everyday life. Charles Frazier Stanley was born September 25, 1932, in the small town of Dry Fork, Virginia. The only child of Charley and Rebecca Stanley, Charles came into the world during a time when the entire nation felt the grip of the Great Depression. To make matters worse, just nine months later, his father Charley died at the young age of 29. Children's *''Creations Creatures'' - Creations Creatures is a half-hour weekly TV series that looks at wildlife through the prism of Christianity. Hosts Sherri Bohlander and Shauna Robbins will help children learn about wildlife and where they came from, along with a daily Bible verse to memorize. *''Ms. Charity's Diner'' - Join all the friends in Faithville to learn more about the wonderful things that God has for us. Dusty and Farmer Shalom are busy on the farm but not too busy to stop and take lessons from all the wonderful animals that God created. Bookworm and Miss Geranium just love a good story. Maybe Mr. Bee will even pay them a visit. Constable Howie sure is busy teaching the children "how we" should do things and keeping them safe. Josiah and Sue-Lynne, Mr. Stan and Mr. Dan always have a great time. So come along and join the children and Miss Charity. Don't forget to say "Hi" to Carl. You will have the best time when you join Miss Charity's Diner...ain't nothing finer! *''Bugtime Adventure'' - Entertaining and educational, Bugtime Adventures adds a new twist to the greatest stories ever told. Exciting Bible stories are told with "giant" human characters, while underfoot is a community of mostly friendly bugs who inhabit their own special "mini" world. *''The World of Jonathan Singh'' - Each segment features fun topics including games from around the world, crafts, geography, health, science and interesting animal behavior then concludes with and action-packed drama with the age old struggle of good versus evil. *''Retro News: A Blast from the Past'' *''Sarah’s Stories'' - By story telling from educational children's books, songs and crafts. We use books from TOMMY NELSON with titles such as WILL God's mighty warrior and God knows all about me. Also use videos such as HERMIE and WORMIE, THE POND and GIGI GOD'S LITLLE WARRIOR just to name a few. Educates and inform children ages 4-11. *''ImagineLand'' - ImagineLand® is a unique children’s tv series consisting of 24 half-hour episodes. Hosted by Jack Houston ImagineLand® showcases a collection of diverse characters that share life on a farm, loving and caring for one another with engaging stories and music. Each program teaches valuable lessons and good values in a fresh and entertaining way. It immerses children in real life situations supporting language arts development, respect for individuality and appreciation for music & visual arts. Geared for children ages 3 - 9. It has garnered 2 Telly Awards, a national parenting award and media praise from around the country. *''Superbook'' - Superbook educates children of all ages by teaching Bible stories that highlight the important character traits children will need in life. Superbook teaches your children about courage, loyalty, friendship and responsibility. *''The Flying House'' - Flying House educates and informs children ages 5-10 by teaching Bible stories that highlight important character traits such as honesty and courage. *''Auto-B-Good'' - Auto-B-Good educates and informs children between the ages of 3 – 8. It teaches children character, honesty, kindness, respect, obedience, self-control and more. Children learn through nine main vehicles, each with his or her own unique personality. *''Story Keepers'' - Send your kids on thrilling adventures with the first-century Christian underground! Taking 6- to 11-year-olds on exciting journeys from Rome to the high seas, dank catacombs, and other secret meeting places, Ben, a "Teller" of stories, and his family teach about Jesus and his faithful followers in early church. *''Colby's Clubhouse'' *''God Rocks!'' - If rocks from Bible times could talk, would they keep silent about the amazing events they witnessed? No way! That's why every God Rock has something important to say! The God Rocks!® cartoon characters and universe are based on Luke 19:40: "If the people fall silent, the stones will cry out." Fun rock characters, including main character Chip Livingstone, live in the imaginary town of Rocky Ridge, where they live to sing and praise God - just in case the people fall silent! God Rocks!® episodes entertain as they teach children important Bible stories and scripture. Life lessons are drawn from Bible truth and presented in fun stories that children will want to watch again and again. *''Knock Knock Show'' - The Knock Knock Show educates and informs children ages 2-7 about the world, as well as teaching math, language and basic problem solving skills. *''Animal Altas'' - An entertaining and informative half-hour children’s wildlife program shot in High Definition. The show introduces viewers to every kind of animal imaginable, from the familiar to the astounding, including apes and giant lizards, sharks and tigers, and all other animals from the Americas, Africa, Asia, Australia, and everywhere in between. Animal Atlas promotes a better understanding of how various animal species live and what they need to survive. Each episode stands alone as an entertaining look into the world of animals—whether visiting a particular group of animals, such as big cats, or meeting the animals of an entire continent. Through Animal Atlas, children will discover the variety of places that animals live, how they find food, and how they play. This includes a look at how family units operate, from a community of thousands of prairie dogs, to a pride of lions, to a school of fish. Certain episodes also explore animal features such as diet, locomotion, and how animals take care of their young. Along the way, Animal Atlas educates kids about endangered species and provides information on how to support wildlife conservation. In a world committed to going green, Animal Atlas is entertaining, culturally relevant, and important. *''Super Simple Science Stuff'' *''Psalty Kids Bible'' *''Praise Moves Kids'' *''Gospel Bill'' - Gospel Bill is a great show for kids of all ages. Gospel Bill gives your kids a great way to learn about social skills and self awareness based on biblical principles. *''Puppet Parade'' *''Quigley's Village'' *''OK TV'' - Combining music, comedy, mini messages and stories, OKTV is a fun, interactive experience for 5 to 11 year olds. Hosts Brendon and Cathie Clancy, popular children ministers and worship leaders in Australia, inspire, encourage and educate children to discover God and His purpose. Each episode’s message is reinforced by real life stories of amazing children from all around the world. *''Ishine Knect'' - Ages 8-14 are such a crucial time in a child's spiritual and identity formation, and kids in those years are like a sponge. iShine KNECT is designed to let young people soak in the light and find their identity in Christ with amazing music videos and interviews with MISSION Six, The Rubyz, Jasmine Sagginario, Cooper and Gatlin Green, Logan Charles, Jonnie and Brookie, Kelsey Muse, Josiah Rea and Jamie-Grace Harper! The series is hosted by nationally known speaker, Paige Armstrong, a young teen bone cancer survivor and features her encouraging sermonettes with a message about finding what matters most to Christ amidst the questionable values that the world promotes. This is a high-energy series co-hosted by Gatlin & Logan as they find out what all the buzz is about as tween artists share and sing about how they find their identity in Christ. *''Kids Like You'' *''Donkey Ollie'' *''Brainy Baby'' *''Little Women'' *''Friends and Heroes'' - Friends and Heroes is the epic animated tale of two young people in the First Century - Macky and Portia - whose idealism and friendship leads them across the ancient world, from the fabled Egyptian port of Alexandria, to the besieged city of Jerusalem and finally, to the very heart of the Empire: Rome. As they fight for justice and even survival against the might of the Roman Empire, they become friends and then, in turn, heroes. Through Macky and Portia, Friends and Heroes brings the inspiring stories of the Old and New Testament to a new, worldwide generation of children in the Twenty-First Century, whatever their faith or background. Like our heroes, children will be empowered by what they see and hear, as they share the courage and compassion, the everyday dangers faced by Macky and his friends. *''Huggabug Club'' - The program, which teaches children valuable educational and social skills, features a regular cast of ”Buggsters” -- seven ethnically diverse children who meet at a magical tree house to express their ideas and talk about concerns. With the help of the club leaders, “Miss Audrey” and “Miss Judy” (series co-creators Audrey and Judy Landers), the “Buggsters” explore a variety of subjects through song, dance, and play. During each episode, with the help of a magical computer, the Buggsters conjure up the loveable characters, “Huggabug”, “Miss Oops-a-Daisy” and “Auntie Bumble,” who help explore the day’s theme through song, dance, and play. “Huggabug” is a soft and fuzzy cowboy bug who cheers up children with his power-packed hugs. “Miss Oops-a-Daisy” is a cute and clumsy flower who instills confidence in the children by letting them know its okay to make mistakes. “Auntie Bumble” is a grandmotherly bee who teaches the children about manners, caring, and friendship. *''Dooley and Pals'' - The Dooley and Pals Show is a unique children's show built on the concept of education through entertainment and discovery. With its colorful cast of characters - the lovable alien Dooley, his robot buddy M.A.R.T.I.E. and space creatures, Cosmos and Zoom - the Dooley and Pals series combines music and dancing with life lessons and pro-social skills along with Bible Fun Facts appropriate for ages 2 to 5. 'DZJV 1458 Schedule' Monday-Friday :6 am – Samu't Saring K (Ate Kaye and Ysa Villena) :7 am – Unang Sabak (news and public affairs program) (Daniel Castro) :8 am – Negosyo 101 (business show) :9 am – Tinig Kalusugan (medical program) (Dr. Miguel Enriquez) :10 am – Diskarte ni Daniel Castro (public affairs program) (Daniel Castro) :11 am – Kalye Asenso (business show) (Sandra Velasco) :12 nn – Radyo Balita Alas Dose (news program) (Daniel Castro) :12:30 pm – DZJV Jam: FM sa AM (Monday: plays pure OPM music with DJ Tala, Tuesday: R&B and Pop with EJ and Aya, Wednesday: Novelty and dance hits with Tala, EJ and Milka, Thursday: Mellow music and love song with EJ and Aya and Friday: Alternative rock music with DJ Aya) :2 pm – Dear Tita Bebs (love advice program) (Bebs Baliton) :3 pm – Sangguniang Bayan (Jay Rolusta) :3:30 pm – Balitayan (news program) :4:30 pm – Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow :5:30 pm – Gabay Tahanan (household tips show) (Ester Catalan) :6 pm – Adyenda (Light TV 33 simulcast) :6:30 pm – Mundo Balita (Light TV 33 simulcast) :7:30 pm – Legal Forum (radio version) :7:45 pm – Kasangga ng Malayang Mamamayan (public service program) :8:30 pm – PJM Forum (radio version) :9 pm – Isyu Balita (news program) :10 pm – News Light (Light TV 33 simulcast) :10:30 pm – Light Up (radio version) :11 pm to 12 mn – Insight Word ni Ptr. Milo Zeta Saturday :6 am – Jesus the Healer (radio version) :7 am – Bagong Laguna, Una Sa Lahat (Mr. Vic Pambuan) :8 am – Kultura ni Juan (cultural show) (Erika Dela Cruz) :9 am – Musmos Tuklas (children’s show) (Ate Yna) :10 am – Insight Word ni Ptr. Milo Zeta :10:30 am – Isports Atbp. (sports program) (Miguel Enriquez) :12 nn – DZJV Jam Top 20 Hits (DZJV DJs) :2 pm – Boses ng Kabataan (Sandra Velasco) :3 pm – Daluyan (Pastor Doods Ante) :4 pm – Adyenda (radio version) :4:30 pm – Kliptalk with Tito Zen and Kuya Sol :5:30 pm – Tagumpay ng Pananampalataya :6 pm – Kalinga't Kalunlaran :7 pm – IGNITE: Gospel Music Festival on Radio :8 pm – PIA Yaman Kaalaman (Paolo Gutierrez) :9 pm – Kabarangay (Erika dela Cruz) :10:30 pm – Midnight Prayer Helps (radio version) :11 pm to 12 mn – Insight Word ni Ptr. Milo Zeta Sunday :6 am – Jesus the Healer (radio version) :7 am – Diyos at Bayan (radio version) :8 am – Radyo Calambeño :9 am – Musmos Tuklas (children’s show) (Ate Yna) :10 am – Insight Word ni Ptr. Milo Zeta :10:30 am – Matuwid na Pagbabago :11:30 am – Light Up (radio version) :12 nn – DZJV Jam Top 10 Hits (DZJV DJs) :2 pm – Patrol Kalikasan :4 pm – Adyenda (radio version) :4:30 pm – Diyos at Bayan (radio version) :5:30 pm – Tagumpay ng Pananampalataya :6 pm – Christian Music :8 pm – IGNITE: Gospel Music Festival (Light TV 33 simulcast) :9:30 pm – Christian Music :11 pm to 12 mn – Insight Word ni Ptr. Milo Zeta See also *New morning show on Light TV